Lucy in the Sky with Sherlock
by lizzerbell
Summary: John Watson's rebellious cousin comes to live in 221C Baker Street to straighten her life out at her parent's will. Soon, she's brought into the mystical and dangerous world of Sherlock Holmes. Something even more terrifying starts to happen during her stay: Sherlock shows how human he really can be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is an expansion of a gifset fic I wrote on tumblr. The face for Lucy is Cher Lloyd ( . /tumblr_masze9nzxc1rxxtfao2_ ). I don't have anything else to say now, but enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Whatever Happened to Saturday Night**_

Lucy Watson was the famous Doctor John Watson's cousin. She was his aunt's daughter, and she never lived anywhere other than Cardiff. The two were exceptionally close for having an age gap. Lucy was 23, but mature for her age. Her friends were all older than her, and she was always good friends with her older cousin. She kept in touch with him via emails and texts. But then he moved in with the great Sherlock Holmes. Lucy was the doctor's number one reader. She pleaded for him to bring Sherlock to a family gathering, but he never would. Lucy always let him have it, cross with her cousin for not sharing his famous roommate and friend.

But then one day, Lucy got her wish. She was always a rebel, a trouble maker, a rule breaker. Her mother and father didn't know what to do, until one day their lovely nephew from Baker Street dropped by. Lucy was in her room, reading some book when she overheard the conversation happening just down the hall.

"But, John, don't you think Lucy's a little too young to be in London?" her mother said. Hah. She was just the right age to be in London.

"Don't worry, auntie. She'll be with me, and Sherlock, and good ole Mrs. Hudson. She'll be well taken care of," she heard her cousin say. She set the book down and sat beside her door at the mention of Sherlock. He continued on by saying, "And then there's Sherlock's brother. He can keep a good, safe eye on her." Lucy rolled her eyes. She read John's blog, and knew that Mycroft Holmes practically ran the English government. She'd be followed around by government lackies with no brain, all brawn.

"So she'd be safe?" piped up Lucy's father. Lucy rolled her eyes again.

"Of course. There's no where safer to be in London than 221B Baker Street," coined her older cousin. She could practically hear the passing glances between her parents.

"Go tell her, John," she heard her mother say. Lucy shot up and ran to her bed. Just as she had her book opened, her cousin walked inside. He shut the door behind him, and she shot him a glance. "John! I didn't-" she started, but was rudely interrupted.

"You heard everything didn't you?" John asked with a smile. Lucy laughed and nodded.

"Am I really coming with you to Baker Street!?" she asked excitedly. All she heard John say was "yes" before she shot up. She started packing as he talked on and on and on about how life would be like there. "You'll be living in the flat below us. 221C. You'll have it all to yourself, but don't get too crazy. Mrs. Hudson is very old you know," was something she heard while packing.

"I'll have my own flat?!" Lucy asked. There's no way her parents would agree to that. "Do Mum and Dad know?"

"Don't be silly, of course not. They think Sherlock's going to be in 221C and we'll have our flat," he answered. Lucy smiled and threw her arms around her cousin.

"Thank you," was all she said.

Lucy kissed his cheek and then continued packing. Four hours later, she was ready to go. She loaded all her things up in a cab and she was off to Baker Street with her cousin.

The second they arrived, Sherlock about had a fit. "John, I sent you to get milk and you bring home a child," he said unsatisfactory.

"Sherlock! Behave yourself. This is my cousin Lucy. She'll be staying downstairs for a bit," John said. Sherlock didn't seem to care. He just started plucking at his violin.

Lucy studied him and bore into his believed non-existent soul. She knew that he had to be something different than the average man. She found him quite attractive with his tall, lanky body and his brunette curls. His eyes seemed to pierce into her like he was looking into her entire life. After staring at him for a few moments, John cleared his throat and she was gone from the trance. "I'll just move in then," she said and headed down to the basement with John and Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock never came by to help out with the moving in. Not much for a first impression.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the first part. I hope to have the second part up soon :D


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

**A/N:** I got some great feedback on Chapter 1, so here's Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy this just as much.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: I'm Feeling Sexy and Free**_

Lucy woke up the next morning after moving into 221C Baker Street full of rest and anxiety. She had visited London enough, but she didn't know what it was like to live there. She was ready to get up and get going. Lucy rolled out of bed and padded over to her new bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her short torso was covered by an old t-shirt and her hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head. After fixing the bun and finishing in the bathroom, she went back to the kitchen. "Empty," she muttered. She made a mental note to go shopping for food later that day. Lucy slipped on some old cheer shorts and headed up the stairs to her cousin's flat. She knocked on the door once before entering. "John?" she called.

Little to her dismay, Sherlock was the one to peek around the corner. His hair was messy and he had a sheet wrapped around him, he also had a cup of tea in his hand. "John left to get milk, and you're breaking and entering," Sherlock said with a glare at the girl. Lucy just rolled her eyes and sat at the table. "Are you always this pleasant, Mr. Holmes?" she asked with her voice full of sarcasm. Sherlock glared again, but put on some more tea. "Would you like some tea, Miss Watson?" he asked. Lucy nodded and said, "Yes, thank you." She sat back and crossed her legs Indian Style as she sat in the wooden chair. She watched the man make tea skillfully and then set a cup before her. "Here. I'll see if Mrs. Hudson has anything for breakfast," he said before vanishing down to Mrs. Hudson's flat.

Lucy took a sip of her tea and smiled. It was made almost exactly like how she liked it. She wondered how he knew how she liked her tea. She knew John was more a coffee drinker, so that eliminated that possibility. Then again, she was with Sherlock Holmes. He could probably tell her life story just by the way she twisted her bun. Lucy chuckled at that thought. "What's funny?" she heard from behind her. She turned and saw her cousin standing with a few bags. "Oh nothing. Just a thought. I heard you went for milk," she said with a smile and a sip of tea. "I did. Where's Sherlock?" he asked, putting the bags down on the table. "Downstairs with Mrs. Hudson," Lucy answered, looking through one of the bags. She saw a box of strawberry Pop Tarts and pulled them out. They were her breakfast food of choice. "I'm stealing these," she answered while opening the box. John looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "Housewarming present. We'll go grocery shopping later so you can have more food," he answered before going back to putting things in the refrigerator.

Lucy was done with both pastries, and John was sipping on coffee across from her, when Sherlock waltzed back in. He was still wearing his white sheet. Mrs. Hudson followed him in. "Oh Sherlock, put some trousers on will you? It's indecent in front of ladies," Mrs. Hudson said while taking a seat next to Lucy. "It's my flat, and I'll wear a sheet if I wish," Sherlock answered. "Sherlock.." John warned. Lucy rolled her eyes and took a final sip of her tea. She saw that the tea kettle was still on the stove, and stood up. She walked by Sherlock in his sheet, and poured herself another tea. "You were one spoonful off," she said looking at Sherlock. "What?" he asked, bewildered. "Sugar. I put four spoonfuls of sugar in my tea. You put three," she said while dumping the sugar into her cup. "Isn't four a little much?" Sherlock asked, walking towards her. "Not for me. I like my tea sweet," she said while pouring some crème into her tea. She mixed it up and turned to lean against the counter. She smiled at Sherlock, who was now standing beside her, and took a sip of her tea.

He glowered at her, and held her stare for a few moments. She looked straight into his eyes, not backing down. They stood like that for a while before they heard John clear his throat. "Sorry, have I missed something?" John asked. The two turned their heads to him at the same time. Sherlock walked around Lucy, his sheet brushing against her arm, and he stalked off to his room. Lucy laughed and sat back down next to Mrs. Hudson. "He really is something else, isn't he?" Lucy said, her eyes looking towards the bedroom. She didn't hear what Mrs. Hudson and John were talking about. She simply sat in her chair, drank her tea and thought about Sherlock.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock emerged from his room. His hair was combed and he was wearing a purple shirt with black pants. The shirt was tucked in, and buttoned except for the top one. The sleeves were rolled up to make it a 3/4 sleeve. Lucy had a glimmer of light shine in her eyes. She continued to sip her drink and smile. "John. May I borrow your laptop? Thanks," Sherlock said as he sat down at the table, joining the other three. He opened the laptop and started to do his work. Lucy finished her second cup of tea and stood up. "I think I'm going to go put on some decent clothes," she said with a slight chuckle. "Yes, please do," Sherlock mumbled. She wasn't sure if John or Mrs. Hudson heard, because they didn't react, but she did. She looked at him and realized he was tense. In fact, he had been tense all morning. Lucy shrugged it off and made her way back to her flat. She wasn't really sure what would happen while she was with John, but was excited to be there. She was also to be living with the one and only Sherlock Holmes. Lucy was a determined, winner-takes-all kind of girl and when she had a mission, she succeeded to accomplish it. She was determined to make an impression on Mr. Holmes, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.


	3. Chapter 2 Part II

**A/N: **Here's the second part of Chapter 2. I did this chapter in parts, so here ya go. Thanks to everyone who has read!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: I'm Feeling Sexy and Free part 2**_

Lucy skipped into her flat and immediately went through her closet. She looked through her color-coordinated closet and finally decided on a white sundress with a heart cutout in the back. She brought it out of her closet and she laid it on her bed. She grabbed the essentials for a shower and took a long, hot shower. When she got out, she blew her hair into girly curls. She slipped the white dress on and did her make up. She accented her brown eyes with a soft, neutral palette and lined her lips with a light pink gloss. She slipped on her short white bloomers under her dress. She always put shorts on under skirts and dresses. She didn't want to give the other sex any advantages over her, she was still a lady in some aspects. She slipped on her pink heels and grabbed a clutch of the same color. Lucy looked girly and sassy and sweet, which was exactly what she wanted to accomplish. She checked herself over in the mirror before sweeping out of the flat and heading upstairs.

When she walked inside, she noticed that neither of the boys had moved. The only thing different was that John was flipping through a newspaper, and that Mrs. Hudson was gone. "Where'd Mrs. Hudson go?" she asked. John looked up at her with a frown. "Downstairs. Lucy, what are you wearing?" Lucy rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge. "A dress, John," she answered with her usual snarky tone. She grabbed a bottle of apple juice out of the fridge. "John, you might want to take Lucy shopping before she consumes all of our food," Sherlock said without looking up from the laptop. Lucy rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the table, sitting on the opposite side. "I was going later today anyway," she said then took a sip of her juice. She crossed her legs under the table, grazing something with her foot. "Lucy, that was my leg," Sherlock muttered, looking up. The man tensed up again when he looked at Lucy in her attire. Lucy smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Oh? I'm sorry. I didn't realize," she said, taking another sip. Sherlock paused for a few beats before returning to his work. John was still deeply into the paper.

"Sherlock, look at this," John said before he started reading the title. " '14 year old boy kills sister'" Sherlock turned to his friend and took the newspaper. He quickly scanned over the article and set it down. "Call Lestrade. I want to get in that scene," he barked before returning to his work on the laptop. John rolled his eyes and stood up. "Where's your mobile?" he asked the older men. Lucy perked up. Was she really going to see how her cousin and his friend solved mysteries? "Check the counter or in my pocket," he said. Lucy watched her cousin check both places and he shook his head. Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. Almost as if she was invisible, she retreated to the back room where Sherlock had disappeared earlier. She looked on the bedside table and rolled her eyes when she saw the phone. She picked it up and went through the contacts. She hovered over the contact named "Lestrade" and walked back out into the open area. "John, catch," she said and tossed him the phone. John looked at his younger cousin curiously. "How..?" he started to say before he was cut off. "The most logical place for a phone to be once someone has just woken up, and they haven't used it yet, is on their bedside table. Most people keep their phones beside them when they leave it plugged up all night," she answered with a shrug. She looked over at Sherlock, who for once, was speechless. He was a firm believer in everyone being idiots, but she had impressed him. John shook his head and chuckled. "Great, two geniuses in one roof," he muttered and dialed Lestrade's number. Lucy skipped over to him and kissed him on his cheek before returning to the table.

"You're clever, Miss Watson," Sherlock said.

"Is that a compliment?" she answered with a smirk.

"Coming from me, yes. Most people are idiots."

"I fully agree," she said. John talked to Lestrade and hung up. "He said he'd send you the address, and you have ten minutes." Sherlock jumped up and had a huge grin on his face. "Wonderful!" he said excitedly. He grabbed his coat and pulled it around him. "John, let's go!" he said, opening the door. Lucy got up and took her apple juice. She figured it was time for her to leave. "Lucy, would you like to join us?" Sherlock asked. Lucy couldn't fight her grin. "Really!?" she asked, setting the juice back on the table. "Yes, just don't run off, or get left behind, and try to keep up."

"Sherlock, no. She can't-"

"She is. John, she's clever, and may be of use. That's that," Sherlock said and walked out the flat. Lucy stuck her tongue out at John and followed the detective. Her first day in London, and already something exciting was happening.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for all the nice words guys! Here's chapter 3 of Lucy in the Sky with Sherlock. I feel extremely competent for getting both parts up in one day. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Lying is the most fun a kid can have**_

Lucy followed the detective out of the flat and to the street corner where he hailed a cab. Once the cab pulled to the side, he opened the door and held his hand out. "After you," he said to the Watson cousins. She knew that John hated to sit in the middle, so she let him scoot into the cab before her. She filed in after him, followed shortly by Sherlock. She could feel the heat coming from both sides of her, but it was more comfortable on her left where John was. To her right, Sherlock's pea coat rubbed against her skin roughly. She tried to get her mind off of the body heat that surrounded her. She looked out the window in front, keeping her eyes off of both John and Sherlock. She could tell that John was angry with the other man. She knew when her cousin tensed up and glared out the window that he was angry about something. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window to her right. She saw Sherlock also looking out the window with a grin. "Someone's happy about something," she muttered. "Amused," Sherlock answered soft enough only so she could hear. He kept looking out of the window, and so did Lucy. "Why?" she whispered back. "John's upset. It's amusing," he answered shortly and looked to Lucy with a wide grin. The two smiled at each other before letting out a laugh. "Oh what's so funny you two?" John asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

The two wouldn't stop laughing, and were still laughing when the cab stop. John rolled his eyes and paid the cabby. Sherlock and Lucy spilled out on to the street. They slowed down their laughter and walked into the crime scene. "Lucy, just be careful," John said, still not understanding why the two were laughing so hard. Lucy rolled her eyes and kissed her cousin on the cheek again. "Don't worry," she said. She followed Sherlock into the crime scene with John behind her. They came into a flat just covered in police men. "Sherlock, who's she?" a man asked, pointing to Lucy. "Not now, Anderson, you idiot. You'll only dumb her down," Sherlock answered, pulling Lucy through the scene by the wrist. "Who was that?" she asked him, keeping up with his fast pace despite her heels. "Anderson. Don't talk to him, he's an idiot," he explained and waltzed up to Lestrade. "Lestrade. This is Lucy, she's John's cousin and will be helpful. Where's the boy?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade held his hand out to Lucy, and she took it, shaking it with a firm grasp. "H-hello there," Lestrade said, his mouth visibly dropping. Lucy grinned and nodded, retracting her hand. Sherlock rolled his eyes and groaned. "Lestrade! Where. Is. The. Child," he asked, visibly annoyed with his reaction to the other Watson. "Uh upstairs, in his room. His name is Luke, and he's 14 years old. He's pretty shaken. His mother is up there as well," he answered.

Sherlock nodded and took out his phone. He tapped something into it, and then handed it to Lucy. "Talk to the boy, alone. It's on a voice recorder. Call John if you need me," he said. "Make sure the mother is gone," he reiterated. Lucy took the phone and nodded. She walked off towards the stairs before she was called back by Sherlock. "Lucy, be careful. He is a teenage boy," he said, reading over some paperwork. She looked to John, who just nodded. She turned and walked off.

Lucy went upstairs and knocked on the door. She entered with a smile and noticed that the mother was sitting far away from her son. "Um, excuse me. I've been sent to talk to Luke," Lucy said. "Did the police send you?" the mother asked. "No ma'am. Mr. Sherlock Holmes did," she said. She knew the public knew about her cousin's friend. "Whatever for?" the mother asked, standing up to talk to Lucy. "He wants to help Detective Inspector Lestrade," Lucy answered. Truth was, she wasn't sure why Sherlock sent him. "Well, alright then," the mother said, stepping aside. "I was told to talk to him alone," Lucy said, not backing down. The mother nodded and stepped outside the room.

Lucy smiled and sat next to Luke. "Hello Luke. I'm Lucy," she said, crossing her legs gracefully. "H-hi..." he said. He seemed younger than fourteen, but looked the age. "Do you mind telling me what happened?" she asked. He looked at her like she was crazy. "I already told the police.." he answered. "I'm not the police," was all she had to say before he started talking.

"Her name is.. was.. Leia. Our parents are big nerds like that. She's ten, and not all that bad mostly. I had to watch her while my mum went to the store to get a few groceries. It's just us here, my mom, sister and me. Our dad left after Leia was born, and I'm not sure why. Anyway, we were here, and I was playing some stupid kid game with her. She got mad and threw pieces of the game at me. We were both hungry, so I walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich... A-after that, it's all kind of a blur," he said, his voice lowering as he continued on. Lucy nodded and listened to him.

"What happened when you were making a sandwich?" she asked.

"S-She came in there, and started y-yelling at me how to make her sandwich. I-I wasn't even making hers yet. But she was y-yelling and yelling and yelling, and it hurt my head. I-I tried asking her to stop b-but she wouldn't. Then... t-then I.. I just s-stabbed her," he stumbled. Lucy frowned and shook her head. She could tell he was lying, or at least she thought he was. She took the phone out of her pocket, hit pause on the recorder, and called John's number. He answered on the first ring. "Yes?" "Send Sherlock in here, the bedroom," she said and hung up.

A few moments later, Sherlock waltzed into the room. "What?" he answered. "Luke, tell Mr. Holmes exactly what you told me about what happened with your sister." Luke stumbled through the story again, but something changed. Instead of making his sandwich, he was making hers. Lucy stood and smiled at Luke. "Thank you, Luke. You've been very helpful," she said and pulled Sherlock out of the room. "What is it, Lucy?" Sherlock asked, visibly annoyed.

"He's lying," she answered, handing him the phone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy. I'd love to read your reviews!


End file.
